


Derek Scissorhands - A Love Story in Three Parts

by write_light



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Edward Scissorhands-adjacent, Eternal Sterek, Frankenstein - Freeform, Halloween, Horror, M/M, Rhyming, Temporary Character Death, Wedding, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 09:13:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16489778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/write_light/pseuds/write_light
Summary: Something something zombie android wedding Sterek[?] for Halloween.





	Derek Scissorhands - A Love Story in Three Parts

**Author's Note:**

> And I don’t know why it rhymes either. Written for @sterekdrabbles and the prompts for Oct 29: love, heart, husband  
> 3x100 words, prompts in Part 2
> 
> Happy Halloween/Dia de los Muertos/All Hallows

_Settle in..._ ::clears throat::

 

 

On the steepest of slopes in Beacon Hills loomed the old Scissorhands estate.

In its tallest tower was the man of the hour, yet that hour was growing late.

Flames raced higher, devouring; the sparks swirled up, but Stiles was bound there fast -

a “madman” folks said, building men for his bed, out of steel and bronze, made to last.

He’d made one -one- man ( _what a man!_ ) but not more

in his lab at the top of the tower.

And he’d gotten it quite right - well mostly. He might

have added just a bit too much glower.

 

***

 

Derek smashed down each door as he sped toward Stiles, ignoring the bite of the fire.

His body would heal, but his heart - that would not - if his love lay above on a pyre.

Stiles Scissorhands screamed as the fire engulfed him, giving voice to his only regret -

“I could have loved you my boy, could’ve guaranteed us joy, if I’d kissed you when we first met.”

The last door refused to bend to his power

Still Derek roared out in reply,

“Take my hand as my husband - never cower.

Stay here, Stiles, and do not die!”

 

***

 

On that darkest of nights in Beacon Hills, love clawed its way back from the grave.

For the door had collapsed - and the tower - and Stiles, but Derek knew only to save.

In the ruins with rough tools and the gentlest touch - of his claws Derek remade his life

just as _he’d_ been revived by the lonely boy Stiles, with bronze, steel bits and a knife.

Not a soul dared question how they lived ever on

while Stiles stood scowling down o’er their lands.

But his smile returned wide, as he stepped back inside

to marry

Derek Scissorhands.


End file.
